Dulce venganza
by Draco Fuijimoto
Summary: Hola otakus del mundo quiero que sepan que soy de esas personas a las que les gusta cantarle a lo feliz y bello pero si entro en modo emo me dan ganas de hacer historias de desamor en este caso un songfic de Bleach este songfic tratara del desprecio de Rukia hacia Ichigo este es u mundo normal será de la canción hasta que tu muerte nos separe de mago de oz


**Hola otakus del mundo quiero que sepan que soy de esas personas a las que les gusta cantarle a lo feliz y bello pero si entro en modo emo me dan ganas de hacer historias de desamor en este caso un songfic de Bleach este songfic tratara del desprecio de Rukia hacia Ichigo este es u mundo normal será de la canción hasta que tu muerte nos separe de mago de oz**

"**Dulce venganza"**

_Como es que ella me pudo haber hecho esto no lo creo ella nunca seria capaz._

Eso se decía Kurosaki Ichigo a si mismo al quedar estupefacto ante las acciones y palabras de su novia o mas bien dicho ex –novia Rukia Kuchiki pero para saberlo bien debemos regresar unos 3 meses atrás.

_**Flashback**_

**Ahí estaba Ichigo pero el se vestia como un simple si no mediocre muchacho flacucho de pelo negro el usaba lentes y no eoinaba pues no le importaba y junto a el sus amigos Sado, Uryu, Keigo y MIizuiro viendo las listas de los grupos de primero de preparatoria en eso el se topo de mera casualidad con su amiga de la infancia Rukia ella y sus padres tuvieron que irse de Karakura por cuestiones de trabajo, el recordaba una promesa que hicieron cuando niños de que siempre se amarían (-si el es un cursi-) al verla el lo primero que hizo fue saludarla ella lo vio e identifico de inmediato y ello solo grito –ichigo kisama- le propino dos patadas en el pecho el se levanto y la molio a coscorrones. Despues de esa calida "reunio" ella le lanzo un abrazo y le dijo -te extrañe zanahoria- el respondio –y yo a ti enana- luego de eso su relación avanzo de una manera "mas que amigos menos que amantes" (Tite Kubo) luego de 1 mes en el que ellos volvieron a tomarse la misma confianza que antes. Un día de repente y como si nadie lo viera venir ella dijo –recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando nios Ichigo?- el respondio –si- las palabras sobraban ya que ese era un momento y lugar propicio para una declaración ya que ellos estaban en la orilla de un rio(la típica del anime XD) mientras anochecía se besaron y como dije antes las palabras sobraban.**

**Ellos hacían lo mismo que otras parejas de su edad salían al cine iban de compras (bueno ella)y hacian la tarea pero eso solo de vez en ez en esos dos meses de noviazgo solo se veian muy poco ya que según ella no se sentía bien y además el siempre pagaba todo y en cuestiones de trabajo de la escuela el siempre hacia todo pero a el no le importaba le que pasara el la seguía queriendo –que lo que digan mis amigos si ellos no la aceptan no son mis amigos- el pensaba esto porque sus amigos hermanos e incluso su viejo se lo decía pero a el no le importaba.**

**Hasta que esto paso sus amigos Uryu y Sado fueron por el a su casa y le dijeron –ven te abriremos los ojos amigo- y lo llevaron a una cafetería al dejarlo ahí ellos se fueron el entro y encontró a Rukia besándose de una manera muy apasionada con Renji Abarai un maestro de kendo que Ichigo había visto en el periódico**

**Como es que ella me pudo haber hecho esto no lo creo ella nunca seria capaz.**

"_**fin del flashback"**_

Ya na había otra cosa que hacer mas que afrontarlo todo.

-rurukia que estas haciendo—dijo Ichigo desconcertado.

-no ves sopenco estoy con mi hombre-dijo como si no fuese nada.

-a este es el estúpido que ha estado dando toda la ropa y haciéndote la tarea verdad?-dijo el cabeza de piña.

-si querido-dijo la pequeña zorra TT-TT.

-y todo lo que me djiste que significaba para ti- dijo Ichigo llorando.

-nada estúpido acaso crees que alguien como yo andaría con alguien como tu cuatro ojos solo te use para poder estar mas tiempo con mi hombre y solo de vez en vez debía echarle un hueso a mi perrito faldero – dijo como si el no valiera nada.

-eres una maldita zorra-grito causando u gran alboroto.

-eso dices de mi mujer he chico a el muchachos- en eso salen tres tipos más Ikkaku, Kira y Grimmjow y empiezan a agarrar a ichigo a golpes después estarlo golpendo unos 15 minutos lo dejaron tirado moribundo el dueño lo que hizo fue llamar una ambulancia para el la cual lo llevo a la clínica de su padre después de estar inconciente unas horas despertó a su lado estaban sus hermanas muy tristes, Sado, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Ulquiorra(el novio de Orihime)y Tatsuki todos muy tristes por su estado el se levanto y le conto a todos lo que paso con ruki

-ya pueden decir te lo dije-dijo ichigo cabizbajo.

-no Ichigo vamos levántate y sigue no te quedes asi-le dijo Tatsuki mientras lo tomaba dela mano.

-pero no se que hacer-dijo Ichigo.

-bueno hijo porque no cambias de mentalidad y pariencia-dijo ishiin entrando.

-pero como papa-dijo aun mas desconcertado.

-te entrenaras en kendo con unos de mis amigos eso te servirá para cambiar tanto mental como físicamente-dijo ishiin poniendo la mano en el hombre de su hijo.

-si viejo-dijo Ichigo sonriendo lo cual alegro a todos sobre todo Tatsuki quien siempre lo quizo en secreto pero ella decidio guardarlo para que el pudiera pasar lo de Rukia primero.

Al lunes siguiente en clases e maestro dio un anuncio:

-el alumno Kurosaki Ichigo se dio de baja-

-que lloron-dijo Rukia.

Y asi como asi pasaron los 6 meses todos los amigos de Ichigo lo extrañaban pero sabian que era por su bien el tiempo paso normalmente solo que ya nadie confiaba en Rukia y a ella no le importaba y asi termino el primer año de ellos en la preparatoria pasaron las vacaciones y llego de nuevo el momento de ver la listas de los salones ahí estaban Sado, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Ulquiorra y Tatsuki revisando las listas buscando el nombre de Ichigo pero no lo hallaron de repente PIUM PIPI PIUM PIUM PIPI PIUM PIUM PIPI PIUM sono el teléfono de Orihime ella contesto-bueno quien habla- dijo Orihime -soy yo Yuzu-conteso-mi oni-chan ya regreso y se inscribió en la escuela pero con otro nombre el cambio mucho su cabello su mirada su manera de actuar ahora es mas duro pero el sigue queriéndonos atodos ténganlo por seguro-colgo. Entonces ya en la clase la maestra se presento y dijo.

-ustedes ya se conoces pero le presentare a un nuevo compañero-dijo la maestra viendo ala puerta – el es Shiba Ichigo- dijo la maestra el era un tipo de cabello naranja largo mirada y porte recio un poco musculosoy el no traía la camisa del instituto en vez de eso llevaba una camiseta con el numero 15.

-hola dijo a la clase-

-sientate al lado de Tatsuki porfavor Shiba-dijo la maestra.

-si-respondio.

Ella al verlo dijo-Ichigo eres ru-dijo Tatsuki-si me llamo Ichigo y tu-dijo estirando la mano para un apretón. Esto no se le hizo gracioso a Tatsuki y lo golpeo en la cabeza –hablo en serio kurasaki-dijo enojada –si si soy yo Tatsuki-

La clase transcurrio normalmente al finalizar Ichigo, Tatsuki, Sado, Keigo, Uryu, Mizuiro, Ulquiorra y Orihime se fueron con el a su casa para hablar sobre como le hizo en su entrenamiento solo que Orihime aun no captaba que el era Ichigo Kurosaki no Ichigo Shiba.

El les hablo sobre entrenamiento en ríos y montañas, una pelea con un soso y de sus maestros: Urahara Kisuke y Zangetsu quienes lo entenaron en el kendo. Sus amigos no lo creían al final que solo estaban los hombres le preguntaron que haras con respecto a Kuchiki el respondio –lo que ya les había dicho.

Al día siguiente durante la hora del almuerzo Rukia se acerco a Ichigo (ella aun no lo reconce) y sus amigos y dijo: - que hace u chico tan guapo como tu con basuras como ellos-dijo refiriéndose sus amigos y el respondio-tienes razón nos vamos-el se paro y se fue junto Rukia fuera de la escuela. Sus amigos estaban desconcertados hasta que les llego un sms que decía empieza la venganza.

Primero el empezó as salir con ella hasta el punto en que ella dejara a Renji pero cuando este se entero mando a sus amigos tras Ichigo el los termino alos 4 en unos pocos segundos

-ese es mi hombre-dijo Rukia lanzándose sobre Ichigo.

Luego de eso Ichigo la invito a una fiesta que el organizo para ella. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Ichigo paso al frente tomo el micrófono tomo una guitarra y dijo -esta canción es para la mujer que destrozo mi corazón de la peor manera posible- mientras tanto sus amigos obligaron a Rukia quedarse ahí y emmpezo a tocar la guitarra:

Tan sólo quiero que mi voz  
te desespere y robe la razón  
y llorando que te abraces  
a tus miedos, corazón.

Espero el día "muñequita linda"  
en que tu herida sea tan fuerte  
que bañándote en recuerdos,  
sólo te bese el alcohol.

Y verás tu linda cara  
frente al espejo demacrada  
y el dolor será tu amor  
masturbando tu mirada.

Tan sólo quiero verte llorar  
he mandado a la muerte a buscar  
tan sólo quiero oírte gritar  
en el infierno te he de encontrar.

Tan sólo quiero que tu alma  
no vuelva ha ver la luz del sol  
y que llores sangre y miedo  
y que pagues, corazón.

Intentaré pisar tu orgullo  
tantas veces como pueda  
hasta que mi odio te parezca  
aire para respirar.

Y verás tu linda cara  
frente al espejo demacrada  
y el dolor será tu amor  
masturbando tu mirada.

Con este anillo te desposo  
hasta que tu muerte nos separe  
es tan fina la barrera  
entre el odio y el amor.

Lamerás tu cuerpo desnudo  
con ginebra en un portal  
mendigando un poco de amor  
las ratas te acariciarán.

-te he terminado maldita zorra-le dijo Ichigo a Rukia mientras el salía del lugar hacia un carro a donde iba con sus amigos y familiares a comer.

¿**FIN**?


End file.
